


Miraculous Mermaid

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Contest Entry, F/M, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: The Little Mermaid with a Miraculous twist!I'm such a nerd





	

The ship rattled across the sea. The singing and music was projected all around. The sea birds flew above, calling out in all directions. 

A dark haired girl stood at the side of the ship. She hummed the tune that was playing, eyes on the small red bird flying around her head. She laughed as it landed on her nose then glided off again.

Adrien watched from his perch underneath the ledge of the boat. He treaded water with his tail and gawked in fascination at the celebration and merrymaking, but his eyes kept being drawn the girl above. 

Her hair was blowing around her head, falling out of the bands trying to contain it. A beautiful smile was gracing her face. 

Suddenly they heard a clap of thunder.

Adrien looked up and saw the storm rolling in from the north. All of the inhabitants of the ship seemed to notice at the same time, they all went for cover.

Adrien swam away to his home.

~

Hawkmoth watched the young prince from his cave. As Adrien swam along, the sorcerer sent his Chaetodontidae after the child.

“Follow him my little butterfly's, we need him to become king”

~

Adrien swam home as fast as he was capable. 

He was late.

Again.

He sped past the townspeople, hitting into a few inhabitants, trying to get to the castle as fast as possible. 

The castle came insight, he was almost there…

“Adrien!” 

The prince in question flinched “yes Natalie?”

“Where have you been?” The women demanded as Adrien turned around slowly.

“Nowhere?” He replied, seemingly unsure of his own answer. 

“Well ‘nowhere’ isn't where you’re supposed to be, is it Adrien?” An exasperated Natalie responded, rubbing her forehead. 

“No Natalie” Adrien looked down ashamed. 

The women sighed and moved her hands into a more professional position “Let's go home, your father is waiting for you” 

“Yes Natalie” Adrien sighed, defeated.

They swam the rest of the way to the castle and through the entrance.

The castle really was a beautiful place, with its tall ceilings, coral walls, the shiny seashell and diamond detailing throughout the building. But while it was beautiful, it felt so cold.

This place is where Adrien has always lived, but it stopped feeling like home along time ago. 

When his mother was killed in an accident involving humans, his father lost all trust for humans- and everyone else. 

No one was aloud to leave anymore; especially not him. And his father lost all the hope and love that was once in his eyes. 

As they made their way to the throne room, to his father, Adrien pondered what his excuse would be. 

He got lost? He lived here his whole life, no one would believe that. 

He followed a school of fish to far? He hopes no one would think he was that stupid. 

Maybe he could fall back on the sleep swimming excuse. It seemed to work last time. At least, it almost did.

“Adrien!”

Oh

Looks like they were here.

“Where have you been!” His father's voice boomed through the room.

“Uhhh” Adrien sounded sorting his thoughts “I was uhhh”

“What!” 

Anything but the truth. Anything but the truth.

“Exploring” 

Silence followed.

Anything but the truth huh?

“Exploring!” King Gabriel boomed “You were exploring! You know how dangerous that is! You could have died! You could have been killed by those, those, humans!”

Should have stuck with the fish idea.

“Father, I was careful and I didn't go near the humans I promise!” Adrien stated, trying to save his tail by shifting the truth.

“Where did you find him Natalie?”

Adrien looked up at Natalie with pleading eyes, begging her to lie about the location.

“Just off the coast sir”

Betrayal!

“Just off the coast Adrien?” His voice went eerily silent then immediately crescendos “All there is off the coast is humans!” 

“Well yes, but none of them on the boat saw me I swear” 

Wait

“On the boat!” The man's voice yells out.

“Wait, that's not what I meant I mean-”

“You are never to going near that place again!”

“What father-”

“Never Adrien”

“I-”

“Enough!” His voice finally silences Adrien’s. “You are not leaving, and that is final!” With this he swam out the entry dragging Adrien with him. He threw him in his room and locked the door. 

“Father-”

“No Adrien” He heard his father's voice coming through the door “ I can't lose you to” And with that he swam away. 

Adrien sat on his bed and placed his face in his palms. His only thought before losing himself to sleep, was that he had to see that girl again.

~

“Should we go get him sire?” The yellow fish asks the man swimming next to him.

“Not yet Nooroo, but soon”

~

Adrien woke up before anyone else in the castle.

He tried the door and found it unlocked. He assumed they thought he would sleep a lot longer than he did. 

He swam as quiet as he could to the front entrance and out into the ocean.

He swam up to the surface where he last saw the ship. He glanced around and couldn't see the boat anywhere near. He looked down in disappointment, realizing the stupidity of his actions. 

He was pondering his many regrets when he heard a slightly familiar sound behind him. He turned around to see the same ship from yesterday. He squealed and swam to the side of the boat and peaked over to see the same crew as the day before. His eyes searched for the girl he saw yesterday. As he glanced around his eyes finally landed on the girl in the same place as before, only this time, her hair was tied a bit tighter and she looked more subdued.

He suddenly heard a thunder clap, just as the day before, and looked around the sea another storm cloud. But this time, the people didn't seem to notice. He assumed they would be fine, and continued watching. 

He didn't know how long he watched, imagining being in their place, when he heard thunder again, much closer this time. 

He looked around and realized they were in the storm. They gray clouds surrounded them, swirling and fighting around them. 

He looked back at the ship and saw the now panicked people. They ran around trying to get undercover as the ship started to be torn apart. He saw a small lantern fall and caused a red flame to start. 

He realized the situation and dived underwater. 

He saw the rubble floating around. He saw even saw a few people. Then he.noticed the girl, the same girl he saw the first day. She was unconscious in the water.

He made a split second decision and swam as fast as he could towards the girl. He grabbed her under her legs and behind her back then swam towards the surface. 

He searched frantically, trying to find the nearest land mass.

He swam a small distance and saw a nearby island. 

He swam in that direction as fast as he could, trying to get there as fast as possible. 

He finally reached his destination and placed the girl on the sand.

Looking down at her, he brushed the hair out if her face.

He wished he could be human, maybe life could be a little different. 

He could be free.

He stared at her face longer than is probably acceptable.

She has exactly 27 freckles.

And suddenly blue.

Oh no.

She is awake. 

And he is still leaning over her, staring at her face.

Panicked, he jumped off her and leapt into the water. He swam to the side of the shore, where the girl was still visible.

She got up, looking very lost. She stumbled around a bit, then started on the path towards the city.

Adrien turned around and swam back to his house.

~

“Now Master?”

“It's time”

~  
Adrien arrived home and went back to his room. When he got there, his father was waiting for him

“Adrien!” He yelled

“Father?” Adrien responded, shocked.

“What did I say about leaving?” He whispered.

“Uh, don't?” Adrien replied, afraid for his life. 

“So don't!” He yelled, left, and slammed the door behind him. 

Adrien laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling above him.

He wanted to see her again. He wanted to learn about the people above, be like them.

He jumped when he heard a weird sound. He looked around and noticed two yellow fish swimming towards him. He wasn't sure how exactly they got in his room.

“Who are you?” He asks them.

“A friend” the one on the left said.

“Here to help you” the other one replies.

“Help me- how could you help me?” Adrien responded, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“We can make you human” The small yellow fish answered in unison.

“Human?” Adrien asks.

“Yes” They repeat “You must only meet our master”

“Your master?” He questions “Who is your master?” 

“Follow us” the fish on the right says.

“And we will show you” The one on the left finishes. They both swim to the door and it opens for them. 

Adrien debated internally whether or not to follow the fish. He then remembered the girl's blue eyes, and decided to follow.

Adrien followed the fish for a long while, out of his castle and into a cave, in which was a man with a purple shark tail. 

“Hello Adrien” The man say at his entrance.

“Who are you?” Adrien asks feeling skeptical.

“I am Hawkmoth, I can help make you human” The man- Apparently Hawkmoth- responded swimming closer the Adrien. 

“How?” Adrien questions desperately.   
“How can I be human?”

“I have been granting requests for many years Adrien” Hawkmoth monologues “I help those in need of help, and you need help. I give magic to those who need it. The poor unfortunate souls. All I need from you is something… Small. You will give me an item, an item they means something to you. And with it, you will grow legs for three days, to stay this way, you must do one thing.”

“What?” Adrien pleads “What is the thing I must do?”

“You must have the girl say your name” He responded.

“My name?” Adrien questions “Can I not just tell her my name?”

“It seems that way now” Hawkmoth replies “But you will find it more difficult then you are expecting”

“My name” Adrien says “I can do that, but what is this ‘item’ you speak of?”

“Ah, that” Hawkmoth responds “I need a small item with sentimental value to put the magic into”

Adrien thinks then looks at his hands “I have” he pauses slightly “I have my mothers ring”

“Yes” Hawkmoth praises “Very good, now let me see it” 

Adrien pauses and thinks. This was a bad idea, he recognizes this very clearly. 

But to be human, he could see that girl again.

“Okay” Adrien says pulling off his ring “Here”

Hawkmoth takes the ring and smiles. “Thank you Adrien”. He took the ring and put it in a bowl at the middle of the table. He swam to the sides of the cavern and picked up seemingly random objects and placed them in the bowl, muttering as he went.

Adrien floated awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“Um sir, do you need any-”

“AHA!” Hawkmoth shouts, startling Adrien “Now, go right there”

Adrien went where he was pointing and floated in place. Hawkmoth took out the ring and gave to the younger. 

Adrien put on the ring, very confused. When suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his tail, like it was being ripped in half.

Adrien cried out in pain as the world went black.

~

Adrien woke up to a bright yellow light. He looked around and didn't know where he was. 

He tried to remember how he got there. All he remembered was sitting in his room, and some fish..

Oh

He frantically looked at his tail or rather, where his tail should have been.

He had legs.

Adrien couldn't believe it! He had legs. He was human. 

He tried to stand up.

And immediately fell over.

He tried again with the same result.

Standing was harder than he thought.

Adrien was finally able to get up with the help of the large rock behind him. He stood up and finally was able to properly address his surroundings. His first revelation was that the rock was not indeed a rock, but a wall. 

He followed the wall to the edge and looked behind it. There were so many humans! They all walked around on two legs, two feet, they also had weird things on them. He also noticed these things on the people that were on the boat. 

He wasn't sure what the purpose was, maybe warmth? It was already quite hot though. It appeared everyone had them, he would have to find some. 

He looked around and found a large piece of the stuff and wrapped it around his waist. It wasn't the exact same, but it would do. 

He walked out into the population, still wobbling, trying to plan his next move. He thought about the girl he saved. If he had to have her say his name, he had to find her right?

Okay, first objective, find the girl.

He walked a little faster, now with a purpose. He ran into a few people, as expected, but he wasn't exactly sure where to go. 

He tripped over a small black animal and landed in his face. He immediately got back up and attempted to act as if nothing happened.

He saw a castle far in front of him, maybe she was there. She sure looked like she could be a princess. 

He set this as his destination and walked onwards. 

¨Well hello handsome¨

Adrien looked over to see a girl standing behind him. Her blonde hair was pulled on top of her head and her clothes- he thought he heard them called clothes- were obnoxiously bright yellow. 

¨I said hello” Her nasally voice repeated.

“Oh sorry, hello” Adrien responded, remembering his manners.

“It's okay” The girl says “I will forgive you, but first” She latched onto his arm “why don't you come with me”

“Oh um, sorry miss but I'm looking for someone-”

“Who could be more important than me?” She interrupted “I am the princess after all”

Oh, if she was the princess, surely she would know about the girl he was searching for. After all, he knew everyone in his kingdom “I apologize princess, but maybe you could help me-”

“Chloe” She again interrupted “Princess Chloe” She leaned up uncomfortably close to his face, her eyes slightly lidded “but you can call me princess”

“Okay” Adrien replied, taking a step back “So I'm going to go now”

“No” Chloe shrieked “You are staying here” She latched back onto his arm and pulled him in the direction of the castle.

Adrien shot helpless glances at those around him, none stopping to help. They seemed to be use to this behavior.

Adrien kept looking for help, until his eyes landed on her.

It's the girl.

He looked into her eyes with the most pleading look he could muster, hoping she would help.

She stopped and looked around as if debating her options. She groaned then speed walked to the pair.

“Excuse me” She said “Can I have him please?”

Chloe looked absolutely outraged “Never, why would I do that?” 

“Because he is my..” She seemed to be thinking of an excuse, fumbling with her hands “Cousin! Yes, he is my cousin. He is visiting from the kingdom of Achoo! Yes that, and I need to get him to my house because he is sick, and so um, yeah.” 

Chloe looked slightly confused and then shook her head. She pushed him into the girl “Whatever, it's not like he was even that good looking anyways” She immediately took off in the other direction.

“The kingdom of Achoo?” Adrien asks the girl with quirked eyebrows.

“Ah yeah” she responded, rubbing a spot on the back of her neck “It was all I could think of. Anyway who are you exactly?”

Adrien laughed “My name is agh-” He choked “oh um sorry, my name is aghhh” He choked again.

“Are you okay?” The now concerned girl asks.

“Yeah” He said, feeling confused “I'm fine” 

“Well anyway” she said “My name is Marinette, and I need to get going” She turned and walked in the other direction.

“Wait!” Adrien called out after her “Can I um, come with you?”

She turned around and gave him a look “Don't you have other places to be?”

“Well you see” He replies hesitantly “I don't actually know where I am”

“What?” Marinette says with a disbelieving chuckle “How can you possibly not know where you are?”

Adrien smiled sheepishly, rubbing a spot on his neck. “I was um, in a ship accident. A ship accident yeah, and I landed here. And now I am very lost” 

Marinette seemed to grow pity for the man. “You can stay at my house” She offered “My parents would be okay with it”

“Thank you!” Adrien accepted “Are you sure it's okay?”

“Of course” Marinette answered “My mother and father are both very kind people. In fact, they would be upset if you didn't stay” She then headed in the direction she was going before she came to his rescue.

Adrien stared after her, debating if he should follow or not. 

“Are you coming?” Marinete turned and called from in front of him.

“Co-coming!” He shouted and ran to catch up. He immediately fell over, for he had only had legs for a few hours. 

Marinette shook her head and ran back. She sat down next to his laying place and patted his head. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine” Adrien’s slightly muffled voice responded. 

“Do you need help?” Marinette asked with amusement riding her tone and flipped over his prostrate body.

“Ugh, probably” Adrien answered.

She looked at him for a minute and went to help him up. She then put her arm around his neck for support. (She was also proud to say she only blushed minimally). 

They walked the rest of the way to Marinettes house, getting some second glances along the way. After all, it was the well known baker's daughter helping an attractive young man wearing what looked like a sail as a skirt walk down the street.

Marinette breathed sigh of relief when they finally arrived at her house. “We’re here”

Adrien snapped out of his daze at Marinettes voice. “Oh, okay” Then followed the girl into her home.

“Mom, Dad?” The girl called out when they entered the house.

Two people poked their heads in the room at her call. A short women with Marinette’s hair and eye shape, and a large man with Marinette’s eyecolor. 

They both looked a little confused with Adrien, though her mother soon gained a sly look.

“Marinette” She asked “Who is this?”

“Oh um” Marinette begins to reply “This is- I never actually got your name”

“Oh” Adrien responds “I guess not. Well my name is Ad-aggh” He fell over choking again.

Marinette tried to help him while her mother, assuming the situation, went to get a room ready.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked the still coughing, but now standing, blonde.

“Yeah” Adrien answered, coughing one last time.

“Okay” A slightly suspicious Marinette replied “You’re probably tired. Let's get you some clothes so you can go to sleep” With that Marinette began up the stairs while Adrien followed completely mystified.

Marinette walked into a room and signalled for Adrien to wait outside it.

Adrien stared at the wall and was started when Marinette walked out. She handed him a bundle of clothes and showed him a room to get changed in.

Adrien went into the room and looked at the clothes.

Well

Time to figure out his clothes work.

He separated the prices and noticed the different shapes. He thought about what the others were wearing and came to the conclusion where they should each go.

Now time to put them on.

He held up the bottom prices and tried to reason how to get his legs through. He tried to jump in them, causing him to fall and Marinette to ask him if he was okay.

OK, let's try one leg at a time.

It worked! Adrien was very proud of himself. He was truly a genius.

Then he decides to try the top piece. And got stuck, multiple times.

He eventually gave up on the top and just left the room anyways, on a search for Marinette.

To his luck, when he walked out he immediately ran straight into the girl he was looking for. 

They both bounced back slightly and looked up. Marinette could feel her face burning as she noticed his bare chest. The black trousers were definitely more flattering than the sail-skirt. 

“W-why aren't you we-wearing a sh-shirt?” Marinette questions him fumbling her words.

Adrien looked down at his chest in confusion “You mean the top? I had some…difficulties”

“How did you-nevermind, let's just get you to bed” With that, Marinette led him to the spare bedroom.

While Adrien followed Marinette, he examined the house. It was so much different than his. Besides the obvious fact that it was above water rather than under, the atmosphere was much different. It felt kind, warm, it felt like a home. Like his used to be, like he wished it could be.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Marinette had stopped in front of him so he ran right into her.

Marinette stumbled forward slightly before catching herself. She turned around with an accusing look. Adrien rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly “Sorry”

“It's okay” She then gestured to the room “This is yours for now. Go to sleep and I will show you around the town in the morning” With that, she left the room.

Adrien looked around the room and noticed large differences between underwater and above. It was so much lighter. Under the ocean, the only reason they could see was because of their night vision. But even then, everything was barely visible. But here, he could see everything. The small details and shadows of the room, the light reflecting of the surfaces, all the colors. 

He laid down on the bed and finally realized how tired he really was. He immediately fell into the darkness. 

~

“Hey, wake up sleepy”

Adrien blinked his eyes open and say Marinette standing above him, shaking his shoulders. 

“Come on get up” Marinette said when she saw he was awake “I am giving you a tour of the town today”

Adrien got up and stretched out his back. Marinette giggled at him.

“What?” He asks, questioning the giggles

“You stretch like a kitten” She answers still giggling slightly. She then brightened like she had a revelation “That's what I will call you, Chat!” 

“What?” He asks again while Marinette pulls him out of the bed.

She threw a bundle of clothes at him and walked out the door. She shut the door behind her, but then peeked her head in “Make sure to wear the shirt this time” 

Adrien nodded and went to get changed. He stared at the shirt like it was his quest and held it up in front of him. He thought through how the others appeared to be wearing theirs and tried to copy. 

He got his arms stuck a few times, but eventually got it. 

He walked out of the room into the main living room where Marinette was waiting for him. She had her black hair slightly pulled back and was wearing a light pink floral dress. She was beautiful. 

Adrien snapped out of his daze when she walked out the door and signaled for him to follow. “I have friends I want you to meet” 

“Really?” Adrien replied

“Yeah”

Silence.

“So..” Adrien said to the dark haired girl. 

“So what?” Marinette asked in slight confusion.

“Nothing” 

More silence.

“We are here!” Marinette declares as they stop in front of a small house.

“Who lives here exactly?” Adrien questions as the approach the front door. 

“My friends- Alya and Nino Lahiffe. They were just married this spring” Marinette walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door. 

The door flew open and a woman ran out and hugged Marinette, Alya he assumed. 

She finally let go of the smaller girl and turned around to greet Adrien. She had tan skin and medium length red hair. He suddenly noticed the very big bump that was her stomach, she was very clearly pregnant. 

“Marinette” Alya asked with a sly tone “Who is this?”

“Oh” Marinette realized she should probably introduce them “This is..” She remembered his nickname from that morning “Chat, his name is Chat”

“Well, nice to meet you Chat” Alya said with a tone concerning both Adrien and Marinette.

“Alya” A male voice called from the inside of the house “Who is here- oh, hello Marinette” A man walked out of house and came to stand by Alya.

“Chat, this is my husband Nino” Alya said gesturing to the mab bow beside her. 

“Hello” Adrien greeted the man.

“Well” Marinette said, breaking the silence “I was just showing Chat here the town, and thought I would introduce you. But we will be going now”

“Of course” Alya said “It was wonderful to see you”

“You to Alya” Marinette responded. The women hugged then Marinette and Adrien went on there way to see the city. 

~

“Nooroo” Hawkmoth cried out “They are getting too close, you are to make sure this stops”

“Of course master” The yellow fish answered “I will make sure of it”

Hawkmoth turned back to the reflection of the couple. “The throne will be mine Adrien. I will make sure of it”

~

“So tell me about you Chat” Marinette inquired of the blonde.

“Oh um well” Adrien thought of how to explain his life without revealing his true identity “I grew up with my father-”

“What about your mother?” Marinette asked.

“Oh um, she died in an accident when I was young”

If only it were that simple

~

“Mommy mommy!” A small voice called out from the other side of the hallway. A small blonde mer-child swam up to his mother with excitement beaming off of him. 

“What is it Angel fish?” The women questioned her child in her arms.

“There was a boat! A huge boat! It was right above the castle! We have to go see it mommy!” The child shouts at the woman.

“Well I guess I have time-” 

The child grabbed the woman's arm and ran out the door “Come on, come on! Daddy is already there!” 

They swam out towards the surface where a mer-man was waiting for them. 

“Daddy!” The child squealed “I got mommy!” 

“I see that” He chuckled and picked up his child “Do you want to go see the ship now?” 

“Yes” The child squealed again and tried to swim towards the boat. 

“Well okay, let's go” They began swimming as a group to the boat. As they got closer, the mother gained a bad feeling.

“Maybe we should go back” She suggested glancing back to where they came from. 

“What are you, a tuna mommy?” The child taunted.

“I know but-” She started to defend her fear.

“We have done this a million times, we will be fine” The father said as they continued swimming. 

“If you say so” She replied sounding uncertain. 

As they were playing and swimming through the water, they failed to notice how close they had gotten. 

“Come on or the big, mean, shark will get you!” The man called after his child teasingly. 

“I am coming daddy!” He chased towards his father. 

“Come o-” The man's voice suddenly cut of. The child looked and saw a large pointy object sticking out of his father's abdomen. 

“Daddy!” He cried. His mother swam up as fast as possible. 

“Gabriel!” She cried out. “You're going to be okay” 

“Don’t- do- it” He was heaving as he began to lose consciousness. The women screamed and kissed his forehead. 

This act, while seeming like a last kiss, was so much more. The women bestowed the healing kiss. This will heal another living thing of any injury, and can even bring back the dead. But there is a price, for whatever is healed, is placed on the healer. 

As the mother took upon herself the injury, the man remained unconscious as his body healed. As soon as possible, the child swam to his healing father and dying mother. 

“Mom?” He called out “Dad?” 

His mother looked at her son with unfathomable amounts of love. “Be- safe- son” She immediately lost consciousness along with her husband. 

When his father woke up, he tried to save his wife. But the healing had limitations. The kiss had to be used a period of time after the injury. In human time, about five minutes. 

“No” The man whispered.

“NO!” 

~

Adrien came out of his memories to Marinette shaking his shoulders “Chat, Chat, are you okay?”

“Ye-yeah, I am fine” He shook off her hands and wiped the tears off his face.   
“What was that?” She asked sounding very concerned- almost scared. 

“No-nothing” He answered as he shook out his memories “I was just thinking”

“About your mom?” Marinette questions. 

“Um, yeah” He whispers quietly “I just- never mind. What else did you want to show me?”

“Oh yeah!” Marinette exclaimed, her face brightened with excitement “Come on!” And she raced off towards a lake. 

“He-hey!” Adrien called out after the girl “Wait for me!” 

They ran together towards the water and Adrien fell as they got the shore.

“You fall a lot, don't you?” Marinette verbally observed “Come on, I have a surprise!” She pulled him up off the ground and ran to the docs. 

When Adrien was able to catch up with her she pointed very aggressively to a boat next to them.

“This is mine” She declared very proudly “And we are going to ride it” She jumped on to the boat and held her hand out for Adrien to grab “Come on!”

Adrien was ecstatic. He loved watching the boats float across the water, and now he gets to be in one!

He jumped in with Marinette’s help and began exploring the new territory.

Marinette giggled at his antics in started setting up the ride “You ready to go Chat?” 

Adrien turned around with his face beaming “Yes!” He sat down immediately and bounced, failing containing his energy. 

Marinette giggled again at sat down with him and started rowing forward. 

She took them to her favorite spot, a beautiful lake in a vine cave. The flowers floated along the water with them and the moonlight shining through made the whole space look ethereal. 

Adrien gaped at Marinette’s glowing face and Marinette gawked at his. The moved their faces closer as eyes began to lid. They were so close and-

Then the boat tipped. 

Adrien popped out of the water sputtering. 

Huh, swimming is very different with legs.

Adrien looked about to see Marinette and found her flipping the boat back to its upright position. 

They both climbed back in and awkwardly shivered in the cold.

“Maybe it's time to head back” Marinette suggested with chattering teeth. 

“Yes please” Adrien agreed in the same manner. 

~

“Very good” Hawkmoth praised his minion's from a distance “We can't have them close now can we”

Hawkmoth swam around his cave and picked up a small necklace.

It was an item from above, the charm being a butterfly, his minions namesake. 

He put the charm around his neck and began swimming to the surface.

“They were too close, it's time to make sure there is no way for Adrien to be successful”

His face broke into a horrible grin.

“By any means necessary”

~

Adrien fluttered about his room, thinking about his blue-eyed, pig-tailed friend. 

He always wanted to meet her when he was a mermaid. He had seen her sailing a few times in his past escapades and thought she was beautiful.

But now that he knows her, her kindness, her personality, it's no longer curiosity. It was something else.   
He had almost kissed her today. Kissing for merpeople is not the same as it was for humans. When they kiss, they are connected. 

For the extent of the kiss they can go anywhere in your mind. They can see memories, thoughts, and just about everything else. This is how the healing comes to effect. Because they are connected, they can take the wounds from the one and bring it to themselves. 

Mermaids usually only kissed when they were engaged or even married. There was of course exceptions. 

Did he care that much about Marinette? Was he willing to give that much to her?

Adrien laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, pondering these thoughts as he slowly drifted to sleep.

~

Marinette needed to clear her head.

She went to where she knew she could think.

She walked on the shore long into the night and just thought. 

She had almost kissed Chat today. She knew that if the boat hadn't flipped it definitely would have been successful. 

She didn't know how to feel about this. She had just met the man a few days ago. 

But he is so pretty.

Yes, but what did she really know about him?

He is sweet and wants everyone to be happy.

That was just assumption. She couldn't like him. Especially not enough to kiss him.

She has never met someone she liked more and she knew it.

Oh yeah? Well, what about the guy that saved her huh? The green eyes she had been searching for, for weeks.   
…

Yeah, that's what she thought. 

She thought about that day a lot. She still hadn't figured out the identity of the man who had saved her yet. But she was not giving up. She looked for those eyes wherever she went. 

Marinette finally looked at her surroundings and realized she had no idea where she was. She turned around and started heading back when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. She glanced around and saw the figure of a man.

“Hello?” She called out to him, maybe he was lost along with her “Are you lost?” 

He started walking in the other direction and she made a split second decision to follow him.

“Hey” She called out “Do you know where we are?” 

He turned around suddenly and-

The eyes.

He had the eyes. 

She stepped back in shock and gasped. Was it him? Was this the man who saved her? 

She got close to him just staring at his eyes. When she got close enough to touch him she reached out her arm. She was about to place her hand on him when she saw a flicker of light out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw a knife in his hand.

The spell was broken and she ran in the direction that she came. She didn't look back in fear of falling or slowing down and kept running towards her house. 

She was almost to her yard when she tripped over a rock and let out a scream. This gave the man time to catch up to her as he stood over her with the blade in hand. 

He no longer had the same eyes, and she didn't know how that was possible. She did notice a necklace with a butterfly around his neck and he got closer. 

What she didn't know, was that the scream had awoken the blonde currently residing in her home.

~

Gabriel was in much distress. 

His son was nowhere to be found.

And he blamed himself. 

He couldn't deal with the lose of his only family again.

“Sir” He heard Natalie's voice call through the corridor. She swam in urgently up to him “We have spotted Adrien”

“Where?” He yelled “And why isn’t he here?” 

“I wasn't finished” She continued “He was on land. And he had legs”

Gabriel wasted no time finding the right spell to gain his own legs to look for his son.

When he had finally completed it, he swam to the surface and immediately began his search.

He would not lose Adrien.

~

Adrien woke up to the sound of a scream. 

He glances around in surprise and looked at his front window. He gasped at the sight.

There was the man he recognized as Hawkmoth, standing over Marinette, with a knife.

He immediately ran out the door just in time to see him stab the blade into to her stomach.

Hawkmoth turned around and dived back into the sea while Adrien ran to Marinette to access the damage.

“Ch-Chat” She whimpered.

“Oh no” He cried out “Marinette!”

“It-ts ok-kay” She reassured him “I just wish I was ready to-”

“No” Adrien stated with complete certainty “Not yet”

Adrien reaches down and kissed her directly on the lips. He wishes he had more time to enjoy it, but he was now bleeding to death. 

He fell over and Marinette got up. 

“Ch-chat?” She crawled over him. A pained smile was his only response “Ad-adrien?” 

Adrien was surprised to hear his name from her mouth. He then realized she must have gotten a flash of memories from their kiss, and was now probably very confused.

“Ye-yep” He answered “That's me” 

Marinette began sobbing and pulled his head to her chest. 

“I-I ca-can’t lose y-you yet” She cried

Adrien touched her soft cheek and smiled “I wish I could have gotten to know you better too”

Adrien was beginning to lose consciousness when he could swear he heard his father calling his name. His last sensation before falling into darkness was a pair of lips on his for head.

~

Adrien woke up to a light shining in his eyes. 

He opened them and gathered his surroundings. He appeared to be in his room in the Dupain-Cheng household. 

He then noticed a weight on his chest and arm. He looked down to see a sleeping Marinette half laying on him and half on a chair next to his bed. 

He tired to remember how he got there and was drawing a blank.

He pondered what he remembered when he heard a little yawn. He looked to see Marinette wake up and rub the sleep out of her eyes.

“Morning Mari” He greeted nonchalantly.

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed and pulled him in for a hug “I was so worried”

“About that” he began “What exactly happened? All I remember is-” He then blushed exceedingly.

Marinette explained to him that after he lost consciousness his father found them and healed Adrien. Sadly, he didn't make it.

Adrien didn't know what to do with the information and just continued holding Mari.

“He told me” Marinette said suddenly “Before he died, that he was just happy that you could be okay” 

Adrien pulled Marinette up to him and kissed her.

He saw everything that happened from her perspective. The fear and the worry. 

He saw his father look at Marinette, as if he knew Adrien would see it.

“Te-tell Ad-adrien I lo-love him okay?” Marinette nodded and Adrien let go of her.

Marinette was blushing and seemed to be in a state of embarrassment and confusion.

Adrien just held her again as they both drifted back to sleep.

Tom Dupain and his wife watched the exchange with teary eyes.

“I will start planning the wedding” The mother said.  
~

FOR THOSE CONCERNED ABOUT WHO IS NOW RUNNING THE MERMAID KINGDOM

Natalie got the news of Gabriel's death first.

She had to declare to the kingdom that the king was dead and his son was not coming back. Also there was a criminal sorcerer on the loose.

The merfolk did not take it well.

Natalie had to take control of the government as the new queen sent the military to find Hawkmoth as enemy number one.

They eventually found him hiding with a bunch of butterfly fish and he was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder


End file.
